vervarafandomcom-20200215-history
Server Version History
This page details the server history and version changes through time as well as additions in staff, plugins, worlds or other as the server has come to it's current status. Early documentation is limited. Server History v1.0-v2.2 Version 1.0: Version 1.0 was the initial beginning for Vervara Online. The server was established by the founder and long time owner: NomzHD as well as an ex-owner Kristen/WolfFire4 (now BeinReifr). The server was a basic towny which followed along with Greek Mythology. In server version 1.0 Custom RPG Items and Towny were the two primary plugins which carried the server forward. The towns which existed were Sparta, Athens, Olympus, Etna, Bliss and Hades. The first "heroes" arose on the server in the form of Leonidas, Ares, Achilles, Hephaestus, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Demeter. Former Head-Admin Salvthecreator (Hades) was banned for abuse of the custom items and power gaming, marking the first staff separation Vervara would experience. Former Dead-Developer Rian Errity (Poseidon) was banned for abuse, power gaming and threats to the server, marking the second staff separation Vervara would experience. Version 2.0: The server changed themes towards more of an RPG style theme. Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Drows and Halflings were introduced to the server. A new admin Dan (Valkyeie) joined the midst as a new Admin and eventual Head-Admin. New admin Myst1411 (now Heliosk77) would join the ranks and pioneer the Drow civilization. Version 2.1: Saw the addition of NPCs to the server featuring teleportation NPCs (allowing for immediate long distance player travel) as well as new job and combat class systems. Version 2.2: First introduction of a magic system to the server. Immense popularity among player base. Creation of player led organizations within the primary town "Grimhagen". Vervara Online would shut down 2 monthes after the addition of magic after a 9 month run time. Server History v3.0-Present Version 3.0: Vervara Online returns after a year long hiatus and begins production once again on it's RPG style theme. Server hires Keith (Vellak) as a builder, Redshadus as an Admin and IdenPoelchau as a new builder. Server hires Artifex Build Team for a $250.00 build. Dan (now Valkyeie) quits the server after monthes of work without launch, Kristen/WolfFire4 (now BeinReifr) is separated from the server due to constant conflicts with other staff. Artifex Build Team fails and dissolves, leaving the $250.00 build paid for but unfinished. Version 3.1: Keith (Vellak) promoted to Head of Human Resources Division and Redshadus promoted to Head-Admin. Server opens as a towny instead of an RPG server. Keith (Vellak) creates a new custom map for the server. Veteran members of Vervara versions 1.0-2.2; WAKO35, ThePigeonGamer and Mew3Gaming all return to the server after the hiatus. Towny server runs on Greek theme, akin to the original server. Version 3.2: Server expands out to include all types of cultures and civilizations beyond Greece. System of Heroes is established, Noble Phantasms and Ranks introduced to the server. Keith (Vellak) and Redshadus both promoted to Co-Owner status, Heliosk77 (formerly Myst1411) returns to the server to act as an admin. Server has run in with Minecraft "Raid" Clans: Consira and Drastia. First publicized player ban of "Moosebobby" due to bullying, harassment and toxicity. Players on the server rejoice. Raid clan players leave server quoting "abuse". Server staff pleased that the raid clan recognized that the banned player was abusing other players verbally. Server experiences it's first two Holy Grail Wars (winner: Not_Pickles and Martyress) and first Towny War dubbed The Great War of Vervara. Great War left Alexandria and Rome completely destroyed. Establishment of The Mage Association. Version 3.3: Server creates new map, clean reset. Third Holy Grail war is won by Lin_G. New town Targoviste, run by player "Shdiflurind", hits record civilization numbers of 40 players within a single town. Hero Class system is fully defined. New magic system is finalized. Server re-introduces custom mobs. Unbanning of ex-Head Admin Salvthecreator (now Deitii). Version 3.4: Current server version. New map: "Le Monde". Unbanning of infamous player "Moosebobby" as a rehabilitated felon. Infinity Stones from Marvel are introduced and scattered throughout the server. Re-establishment of the Mage Association. Establishment of the Hunter Association. First Hunter Exam takes place. Category:Server History